Problems, Peace and Passion
by Edward'sGirl97
Summary: The Cullens go to Port Angles for the day, they leave Bella home. what if they don't come back? or what if they come back but not the same?. All human.. for now. NORMAL PARINGS.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight

Bella pov

life has no meaning, no sense of wanting to be alive was in me.

My life was and is officially over.

Do you know why?

Of course you don't well, ill explain it to you

January 31 2009

I woke up got dressed and went to Edwards house. As I normally do.

i walked in she came up to me exited.

"Well?" she asked excited

"well what?" I asked Alice

"what happened on your date last night with Edward?"

"oh.. it was......fine." i said without to-many details.

" .FINE.!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"yes"

"oh oh oh Bella got kissed Bella got kissed."

i clamped my hand over her mouth.

"SHUT-UP YOU DEVIL OF A PIXIE."

"that's what they call me."

"I know and can you shut up about the whole kiss thing."

"maybe........if you g-"

"don't even say-"

"SHOPPING!!!!!" she screamed so loud that people in Alaska probably heard her.

Ring ring ring!!!!!\

"hello"

"yeah it the whole friggin' Alaska here tell the lil' screamer' to SHUT-UP"

"okay"

"bye"

"the people of Alaska told you to shut up Alice"

"okay okay"

"well we got to go Bella some of carlistle's friends want to meet us. So we have to go to port angles for a while. I'm sorry to leave you though."

"oh non-scence Alice you guys go ahead have fun."

'okay bye Bella."

I drove home sad.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chapter two

hope y'all like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap from last chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"well we got to go Bella some of carlistle's friends want to meet us. So we have to go to port angles for a while. I'm sorry to leave you though."

"oh non-scence Alice you guys go ahead have fun."

'okay bye Bella."

I drove home sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got home.

I didn't see the cruiser. I figured that charlie was either 1.) at work 2.) fishing 3.) or at the diner.

So I decided to see if a could clean this place up a bit.

I grabbed a washcloth, readied the sink, then I washed the dishes.

I cleaned every INCH OF THAT HOUSE!!!!!!.

oh that reminds me I got to get charlie a new vacuum cleaner.

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"i got it."i said before I remembered no-one was here but me.

"hello."

"hello is this a miss Isabella swan?" a gruff voice asked

"yes this is she." I answered politely

"Well It is my great displeasure to inform you that the Cullen family

has been in a serious car accident. Out of the seven passengers only

one survived, a miss Alice Cullen. Do you under stand that she will

be put in foster care until she turns eighteen?."

"Wait. How did she survive the crash if no one else did?"

"Well when the authorities go there to examine the wreckage. She was hidden under the seat."

slowly the reality sunk in Carlisle,Esme,Emmett,Jasper,and Rosalie are all GONE

is started to cry the man on the phone said he would can me back in a few hours.

I hung up and threw the phone to the then I noticed that Edward was in that car too.

I screamed at the top of my lungs

a hour later I was balled up on the floor half dead,

I had decided to overdose.

But, before I could fade away charlie came and took me to the hospital.

I screamed and thrashed.

I wanted to die. Why couldn't they just let me?

After about ten minutes of struggling and fighting they strapped me to a stretcher

they took me to this room it was bright white.

I knew I was in a hospital patients room

there was a bed next to me I moved the curtain just a little.

There was the most crippled, helpless, and by far the most defeated version of Alice i've even seen.

I started to cry again remembering what happened to my beloved family.

And the worst of all my Edward.

A I cried for hours.

Then I looked at Alice.

I touched her cheek.

Her eyes shot open like a bullet.

She looked at me and then her eyes roled back in her head.

I called for a doctor

dr. johnson came.

"whats wrong"

"what do you mean whats wrong!!!!!"

"oh my god! Nurse morphine. Now. Hurry."

"the nurse came in with this three inch long syringe.

and pushed it into her skin.

Alice lay there sleeping like a baby after the whole seizure thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK GUYS!!!!!!!!!

this is all I'm gonna give ya for now but,

if y'all review

I got the next chapter done and

I was gonna give it to ya tomorrow

but if you review I will give it to ya tonight!!!!!

love you guys bunches,

cms92843


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was the most crippled, helpless, and by far the most defeated version of Alice i've even seen.

I started to cry again remembering what happened to my beloved family.

And the worst of all my Edward.

A I cried for hours.

Then I looked at Alice.

I touched her cheek.

Her eyes shot open like a bullet.

She looked at me and then her eyes roled back in her head.

I called for a doctor

dr. johnson came.

"whats wrong"

"what do you mean whats wrong!!!!!"

"oh my god! Nurse morphine. Now. Hurry."

"the nurse came in with this three inch long syringe.

and pushed it into her skin.

Alice lay there sleeping like a baby after the whole seizure thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cant believe that just happened.

Alice was always so strong

I'd never seen her so crumpled and defeated.

I looked at her again.

This time she was awake.

"Alice?"

"yes?"she said as she tore her eyes away from the door so she could look at me.

"are you okay?"

"yes"

"well then, why are you looking at the door?"

"jasper." she said in an obvious tone.

"Alice, honey, I don't think jasper is coming."

"yes he is Bella. Sheesh!"

"Ali-"

the doctor interrupted me

"hello! How are we today?"

"Well Alice seems to believe that jasper is coming to get her out of here."

the doctors face crumpled up in pain as he anticipated what he was about to say to Alice.

"Alice, your family,they were in a car crash. You were the only one who survived. I'm sorry."

"what?"

"Alice, jasper died in the car crash." I said about to cry.

"no!" is all she managed to get out before she started crying.

"Alice it will be fine sweety we'll make it thru this together."

I went to crawl on her bed. I sat with her the whole night letting her cry it all out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is where I was going to end the chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

we got released from the hospital the next day.

I noticed that we had no where to stay.

So I rented us a hotel room

Alice sat on a chair she pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

She sat up and put in a CD

"Alice what did you put in there."

"well, a year or so back I read that music like this makes it easier to cope with the... loss... of a loved one."

the song came on it had a soft tune I immediately recognized a 'my heart will go on' by celine Deon

the melody drifted from a soft piano, That made me think of Edward, to a high pitched woman singing the lyrics.

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance, and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Chorus:

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on.

Chorus:

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on...............

we both started to cry as soon as the song ended.

**Okay I gave you what you wanted now give me what I want..........**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!! (said this in a very high pitched squeaky voice. LOL!!!)**

**Love you,**

**cms92843**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know I Havent' Upleoaded in a while but here is the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we both started to cry as soon as the song ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella PoV

I was the first one to wake up the next morning. I looked over at Alice, She was sleeping so peacfully, she almost loked like the Alice I used to know, Except for the puffy red eyes and the swollen, dark red nose, other than that she seemed the same. That is, until she woke up about an hour later. She seems to be engulfed in the idea that Jasper is coming to get her. I have to tell her what happened Every morning, and then I have to watch as heart breaks, Over and over again. She has been put on seasure medication. I on the other hand have to go to Drug abuse Therapy. But thats only once a Week. She asked for some Breakfast before she took her pill, then she sat down on the dining room table. I made French toast and Bacon. We got a Call from Carlistle's Lawyer, Benjamin Rush, He said That carlistles Will Hearing was tomarrow At Six thirty P.M "I dont' Want to go, Bella" Alice said Crying. "I Know me either, but we have to go He Might need us to help plan their Funerals." I thought of Edward lying in that coffin, dressed in the most Beautiful Suit I've Ever seen. But the only think wrong was that he was not moving, I would never see that beautiful Emerald Green again, I'd Never Feel the Warmth of his embrace, and I'd never again see that dazzling Smile, that always graced his lips when he saw me. His image faded as I came back to reality, Tears welling up in my Eyes. I looked at Alice Across The room, Her head in her hands, I could hear the faint Sound of her quiet Sobs. I walked over to her and just held her as she cried. When she finally stopped crying, she said "Bella I Really don't want to go to that hearing, but if Carlistle Requested me to, I will." "Thank you Alice." I said as I hugged her. We both turned in, we were both exsausted, from all the crying. She was already awake when I woke up. I walked in the kitchen part of our hotel room, She greeted me with A Beautiful, and energetic smile, something I haven't seen on her in a long time. I seen she was already dressed for the hearing, as opposed to sitting there all day in her pajamas, as did I, but thats not my point here. "Alice do you remember what happened three days ago?" I asked Somberly. "Yes, I do." She replied. "Will You exsplain it to me please?" I was trying to see if she Actually Remembered. "We'll three days ago, Carlisle, was trying to get us home from Port Angles, And he.. he... hit the side of a Building, I ducked under the seat at the last second, and lived while the others.. um... they.. uh... they.. Died" She said the last part sobbing and sputtering. "I'm Sorry I asked, I just had to know if you really knew what I was talking about." I Replied feeling so Stupid for asking. "Don't Be sorry, I can smile now because, I know thay are in a Better Place." She said Fingering the Gold Ring Jasper Gave her Last year. It was a Promise ring, He promised That he would be her's forever, she grabbed it off her finger and placed it in her pocket. She cried as she Watched the clouds open up and a great beam of sunlight shown through the Clouds Shining right on our window, and on Alice's Legs. "See, That's Jasper telling me to put the ring back on." she said smiling as she reached in her pocket and grabbed the ring, and placed it on her finger, only this time she put it on her wedding ring finger. When she did that the sun shone impossibly brighter and it started to rain slowly. "And that, That is Jasper's Tears of Joy." she said smiling at me once more. I Cried the whole time. As I wondered how someone who has just lost her whole family, Is coping with it so Well. "Wow Alice." I said in complete Awe. "Bella, Edward said he loves you." "Really?" I said Bursting into tears. "Yes" She said in a Low, Sweet voice. "Thank you Alice." "Your Very Welcome." She said giving me that Dazzeling Smile. It was so much like Edwards, I loved and savered every time she did it, It gave me a little piece of him back. After that we just sat there talking about how many wonderfull memories we had of them. Six O' clock came quicker than we thought it would. We got in my Red Chevy Truck and Drove to the address the Lawyer gave me. After We pulled in the driveway Bejamin came to greet us, He helped me out of the car then walked over to Alice's Side and helped her out then walked both of us in on his arm. He introduced us to the Other Lawyers that were there. We all smiled and greeted them, They all gasped at Alice's Smile. I snickered under my breath, as I watched their dazzeled Exspressions. Then we sat in our seats. Benjamin Began reading the will "In the early Demise of Carlistle Cullen, He Decided To leave Esme Cullen Everthing, but Because Esme Died too, Means you.." He said looking at Alice, "You.. Take everything Which includes All of his cars, The three Estates he owned And The Thirty Million Dollars, He left behind, do you want the Items or would you like us to find another Relative?" Alice sat in her seay contemplating her decision, while I, on the other hand, Sat in mine, with my jaw hitting the floor, I never knew carlistle had that much money, I knew he was wealthy, They all were, but not THAT Wealthy. Alice looked over at me and Laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at us, She smiled _that _Smile to them and they all melted in their seats. Finally Alice Answered "I would like to keep the Items." And then she smiled at me. The Lawyer Handed us a large plastic back before we left the Hearing. Alice looked confused as to why he gave us the bag "Exscuse Me, but what is in this bag?" She asked Benjamin. "Well, Alice Those are the Keys to the Cars, Houses and the key to the Safe you father owned, it had been temporalily, placed at Forks Bank and Trust." He answered matter-of-factly. "Well, When can I get the safe placed back at the house?" She asked sweetly. "If you would like the number you could call, and they could deliver it as early was tomarrow morning." He said just as sweetly back. "Excellent!" Alice Mused. She grabbed My hand and Literally Drug me out of the hearing Building. "Wait! What's With the pulling and the running?" I Nearly Screamed As she struggled to pull my weight Up the hill That led us to My Truck. "Duh, Bella. Were going Shopping." She said flashing me a great big smile. "Why?" I Whined as if I was an Eight year old kid, Having to go to the dentist, or getting told to clean their room. Alice just chuckled and tossed me in the Truck, on the passenger side I might add. "No but seriously, Why?" I asked. "Because If I have to bury My Family, They ARE Going to look their BEST!" She answered shifting the Gears on the truck trying to get it moving. "Okay, But aren't you suppost to be sad right now?" I asked waiting for the Tears that had been welling up to fall from my eyes. Alice looked right into my eyes and said, "Bella, I said they were in a better place; And I Really believe it. If I didn't I wouldn't have Even came to this Hearing. I'm Done mourning, Not to be mean, but I really Think They would be Sad for anyone to mourn over them, I mean they exspect it a Little bit, But they really wish that everyone would be happy that they died, I mean they left this messed up world we live in. And they are in a better Place. I KNOW it." By the time she was done explaining, we were both crying. "Alice, I Absolutly Love You." I said through my tears. "Bella, You'r All I have left, And I want to know if you would come live with me in the house? I can't live there by myself. And I Really Do Love You, Always have, you've been my sister since Edward Brought you to meet us." She said smiling. I really had to process what she was saying. By the time we reached the Port Angles Mall, (Which was HUGE by the way.) I had came Up with my answer. "Alice," I said As I grabbed her arm before she got out of the car. "I Will live with you, And I Have Always thought of you as a sister. And I know we can get through this together." And she hugged me, I hugged her right back. Then we got out of the car, and we walked into the mall. She dragged me in EVERY Store (literally), by the time were were done my feet hurt so bad, even though I only wore A pair of black converce, I know Alice's feet had to be KILLING her because she was wearing 6 inch heels' so I asked her "Alice, Do your feet hurt?" She replied with, "No, Why do you ask?" I just gawked at her. "Well?" she asked impatiently. "I was just asking because, weve been walking forever, and my feet Really hurt, and I'm only wearing my converce's, While you'r in Six inch heels." She Just smiled at me finally she said "Bella, Honey, I've worn heels since I was 2 years old, I think I Would have gotten used to them by now." She said Chuckeling. All I could say was a small defeated "Oh" She laughed at that to. Then she Showed me the Resturant, Bella Italia, I loved the name. While I marveled at thename of the Resturant, Alice went inside and got us a table, finally she whistled me over to her, she handed me a Menu, I stared at the items on it, the all loked soo good. I didn't even know I was hungry until I Looked at the Mushroom Ravioli. Alice just laughed and Ushered over the waitress, "What can I get you Two Tonight" the Waitress who's name was Lisa Said Politly. This time it was Alice's Voice who spoke, "I'll Have the Ceaser Salad With a Little French dressing on the side, With Extra Croutons Please, and She will me having the Mushroom Ravioli." Alice Said sweetly. "And what would you like to drink" The Waitress Said as she Struggled to write down Everything Alice Said. This time it was my turn to speak. "Well, I want the Coke, with the cup filled only half way with ice, And she'll have Iced Tea with a Slice of lemon. Thank you." She finished writing and walked off into the kitchen. About four minutes later she brought out our food and drink's. Then she turned and walked back into the kitchen. "Moody" I thought. Well, I must have thought out loud. Because Alice started laughing. "Bella, She might be having a Rough day." she said gasping for air, because of her laughing fit. "I know, but that's still not way to treat customers not by a lon-" I had to stop mid sentance because the waitress was coming over to give us the check. "Here is your Check miss." she said looking at Alice. "Thank you" Alice said as she handed the check back to her with her GOLD card Folded between the Paper. The Waitress just gawked at the card, and slowly walked away. As soon as the door closed behind the young waitress, We both burst out laughing. Then she came back to our table as we were wiping our eyes of the tears that formed from us laughing so hard. "Here is your GOLD card Miss." she exsagerated the word GOLD with pure Envy in her eyes. Me and Alice went to get up from the table. We walked to the car And the ride home pretty much Consisted of us conversating about the Waitresses Bad make-up, Straggly bottle Blond Curls, And fasination with the word "GOLD". By thw time we both reached the house we were Exsausted. We carried the bags into the house and placed them in the living room floor. We both looked around the room Silently. when we Finally looked back at eachother, She was Just smiling with her eyes closed, then she took a Big whiff of the house it still smelt of Esme's Vanilla Scented Candles. I Went up the stairs and she followed me, always two steps behind as we slowly made our way to upstairs hallway. The first room I looked in was Edwards, his books were all Deshelfed, and strewn all over his bed, While His Collection of Cd's Lay Peacfully on the shelf, I Reached for the volume on the stareo. I turned it up so I could hear the song, but not loud anough for Alice to hear it. Through the speakers came the most wonderfull sound I ever could have Imagined, Claire De lune By Claude debussy. That is the song that played when Edward Danced with me for the first time. I still remember it like it was yesterday. He grabbed my hand and held it as he tried to spin me around, then he pulled me close, and as he Whisped us away into a Waltze, I faltured in the footsteps a few times but he always caught be, and help me so tight. I loved every minute of it, Alice Knocked on the door, as if asking for entry. I began to blush as she noticed that i was dancing with an invisible person, Imagining Edward guiding my every step. I remeber the way his skin smelled Right over the undone buttons of the button down shirt he wore that day. Then I noticed Alice right deside me turning the Music all the way down. "Bella, I know you still love him, And I'm soo happy to hear that." She said understanding How I Felt, because she was still in love with Jasper and since she put the ring on her Wedding Finder It truly meant That she was his forever and that he was hers forever. Just that thought made me Cry. "Oh, I'm Sorry Bella, I didn't mean that!" Alice said As I just shook my head. "It wasn't you Alice, I just thought, that You and Jasper are connected forever, But I barely have proof me and Edward were Together." I said as I tried to calm down. "Yes, you do!" She said smiling. "What do you mean?" I asked her almost done crying now. "Edward bought this for you last week." Alice said as she held out a Little Black box. I was a thin Gold band that said, In beautiful Vivaldi Writing, And tranelated into Italian, "Il mio amore La mia vita mio tutto." Which means 'My love my life my everything.' It fit perfictly on My ring finger, But I Decided to wear it on my Index finger. "Did he say Why he was buying me this?" I asked Alice, trying not to let the tears that were brimming my eyes fall. "Yes, He was going to propose." I Fell to my knees, sobbing and blubbering everywhere. I came so close to having Edward as my fiance, something I've wanted for Soo long, we were just turning nineteen Edward already had his birthday. I'm still eighteen With only three weeks to go. Alice helped me up as I stopped crying. "Alice, When was he planning on telling me?" I knew she would know because Edward told Alice Everything. "He was planning on taking you to dinner after we got home." I was Breaking apart at the seems. I couldn't hold it together for much longer. I suddenly felt sick. Alice helped me Get some Lighter clothes. And I threw them on as fast as I could. Then I Jumped in Edwards bed. "Bella Are you sure your gonna' Be ok If you sleep in here alone?" she asked her eyes laced with concern. "Yes, I think I will." I said calmly "Well, If you can't take it, Come wake me up. THAT second, that's An ORDER Swan." She said with her finger pointing at me, her face looking serious. "Yes Ma'am!" I said as I saluted her Which earned me a very low chuckle from Alice as she walked into Jasper's Room. After that I drifted into a Very deep sleep. I had the weirdest dream. Edward Woke me up, he was standing in front of my with the Ring. But thats not the weird part, this is, He grabbed my hand and drug me into the living room, and the shopping bags were still in there, it was pitch black in there but the light from the stret light shown in through the front window. he kneeled down and put the ring on my Ring finger, I looked down into his eyes they were dark red where the Beautiful Emerald Green, I loved so much, Should be. "I love you Bella." He said with a voice not his own, It sounded like Edward, but when he spoke, The sound of his voice could make an Angel cry, That's just how beautiful his voice was, Beautiful and Terrified at the same time. I replied with "I love you Edward, I always will." Letting the tears fall freely. He wiped the tears from my eye's. And with that he was gone. While I Seen his Shadow dart across the wall at an inhuman pace, I also seen Six other figures Bouncing across the wall right after his, I could have sworn I seen the Shadow of Esme's Bob Cut Hair With her Natural Curl in it. But, I, Still thinking it was a Dream layed down on the couch and drifted into another Deep sleep. The next morning I woke up and I was fast asleep on the couch in the living Room. Alice was the one to wake me up. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, Her foot tapping on the linolium floor. "I Don't Know how I got in here Alice, I swear I did not get up in the Middle of the night." I told Alice.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, And I'm The Queen of Sheeba!" She said with the most sarcastic tone in her voice. As she threw her arms in the air, trying and suceeding to be melodramatic. Which Resulted in me laughing until I Cried. "Alice, Why soo Dramatic?" I said through Gasps of air. "Because, Bella, If I don't be dramatic with you, Nother EVER gets done." She said Exagerating the word 'ever' and laughing at me. "Hey! Hurtfull!" I said pouting, the same way as I did yesterday. She helped me up, Because when I was laughing, I kind of rolled, and floped around on the floor. I Made us Both Lunch. Simply just two sandwhiches with potato chips on the side. Alice Called the Safe Delivery people. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and I was wondering when was the Earliest You could Deliver my Father's safe?" She said politly. As they finally answered the Phone. I heard the sound of the Woman Talking through the Reciever, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "Yes, That would be perfect, Thank you, Do you have my Adress? Yep thats it!, Ok, Mm Hmm, Have A very blessed Day, Bye Bye Now." She said then she hung up the phone. "Soo..." I asked wanting to know when they were going to deliver the safe. "They'll Be here in two hours." she relpied nonchalantly. "Wow That's Fast." I said perplexed. "Yeah, You just have to exicute the proper Charm." She said smiling and winking at me. All I could do was laugh. "Smooth Alice, Real Smooth." I said causing her to lightly punch my arm. "We should probably put the bags away." Alice said. "Yeah, Thats a Good idea." I said standing. As I looked over at the bags they reminded me of my dream. The dream Did NOT Seem like a dream, It seemed so real. And the fact that I went to sleep on the couch in my dream, and woke up on it in reality. That is the part that scared me the most. I looked down at the ring on my Ring finger, That screamed 'Creepy' to me as well Because when Alice Gave me the ring, I had put it on my Index finger, but now it was on my Ring finder, on my left hand. Almost as if Edward really had proposed. I remembered the Shadows jumping across the wall, they moved soo fast, and with such grace. I didn't know what I could make of it. I helped Alice Take the bag's To her room. I thought about telling her about the dream. So I told her at dinner. The safe delivery men, had just left when I started cooking Spaghetti. "Do You want some help, Bella?" Alice Asked. "Nope, I got it Alice, You just sit there and Relax." I said Smiling at her. She just smiled back. "Thank You Bella, For Helping me get through this, And Just for being here for me, You don't know how much you mean to me." she said as she let a Single tear fall down her Cheek before wiping it away. "Alice, I know this has been really hard on you, And I want to do nothing but help you." I said Gently. "I know." she said as she smiled a little Wobbly Smile. I decided To tell her about the dream. "Alice, I had a dream last night." I told her as I brought our plates over to the table and grabbing two glasses, as filling them with Water. "I did to." she said. "Really? Tell me what your's was about." I asked her. "Well, I seen you and Edward standing in the Living room, And I seen Edward Putting the Ring on your Ring finger. I was standing at the foot of the stairs. But I Woke up because There was A dark Shadow standing over me when I woke up. As I was standing On the Stairs, I seen Edward walk Away from you and then there were seven shadows That jumped across the wall right in front of me, They jumped So Fast. I could make out every one of them. There was Jaspers shadow, That one stuck out to me the most,Then there was Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlistle And then I seen Esme. She looked Straight At me wiped A tear from her cheek then Darted off. But the tear was a yellowish, Greenish Color. And her Eyes Were dark, crimson Red. It Scared The life out of me. And then when I went In the living room There Were the shopping bags, still sitting there as we left them. Then I thought this must be real." She finished, Looking back over at me. I just sat open mouthed at her. "That was my dream too. The shadows, the Read eyes, Everything." I marvelled "Then It couldn't have been a dream." Alice Said. "Yeah, It Couldn't have been, If we had the same one." I said. I Watched Alice for a Minute, The a sparkle came into her eyes. At that instant I knew She had a plan. "Bella, Get your Sleeping Bag and you flash light. Weve Got a Long Night ahead of us." She said A devilish smile spreading  
Across Her face. She told me more of her plan on how we were going to both sleep in her room tonight and if they came back we would see if it was a dream or not. 10:00 came faster than we exspected it to come. We both crawled into alices bed. And Pretended to sleep. All i thought of now was "Now We Wait."


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We both crawled into alices bed. And Pretended to sleep. All I thought of now was "Now We Wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~End~of~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella P.O.V

About 3 am Alice and I heard the living room window open,

the same one as in my dream.

We seen a shadow slowly walking up the stairs.

Alice looked at me, her eyes wide with fear and antisipation.

I could tell her heart, like mine was beating out of control. Edward was the first to enter the room, slowly walking over to my side of the bed.

"Bella, are you awake sweet heart?"

I heard his angelic voice ring out.

I wanted to tell him I was awake, to tell him I've missed him so much, but I just lied there and continued to breath steaddely through my nose. "I think we should just go.

There's no reason to bother them any longer.

They think were dead and we should just let them live their lives." I heard Edward say, as through the corner of my eye I saw a yellowish greenish color tear fall down his cheek.

"No!" Alice and I screamed in unison, as they were leaving the room.

They all turned around wide eyed.

"You were awake the whole time?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Alice and I discussed our dreams and decided that we would see if they were dreams or not."

I said matter-of-factly.

"Bella, I've Missed you so much!"

He said as he hugged me softly.

"I've missed you too, but if you don't mind me asking why aren't you dead?" I asked sheepishly. "Well, Bella. You might not believe this but were um.. were Vampires."

Edward answered. "No Way." Alice said.

Looking at Edward like he was totally out of his mind.

"Yes, Alice. We are." Jasper said, he looked as if he was in pain. Alice leaped off the bed and landed in Jaspers arms.

"Well, If you don't mind could we live here again?" Esme asked. "Of course." I said. The rest of the night was spent explaining how they became the way the are.

That's all I can give you for now, but keep reviewing and there might be a little bit of a twist...

Much love,

Edward'sGirl97


End file.
